


Photocopy

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Fluff, Suzy being cute, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Late night shenanigans with Suzy are cuter than you might expect.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson & Suzy Berhow, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 11





	Photocopy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Photocopy

Suzy was alone in the office, exhausted, having stayed late after everyone left to finalize some work. She yearned for her bed, but first...

She rarely used the office’s photocopier, but eventually managed to get what she wanted, and arranged the papers before finally heading home.

The next morning Arin found a black-and-white photocopy on his desk of two hands forming a heart. In one corner was a doodle of Arin surrounded by hearts, with Suzy’s signature underneath. Dan found his own minutes later.

And if they were a little extra lovey-dovey with her that day, she certainly wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: trying to condense weird dreams you had down into only 100 words is nigh impossible and frustrating as hell. Noted!


End file.
